


Adventure In Midgard

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Paddling, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Teenage Thomas decides to try out his magic and slips past Heimdall to Midgard. Mamma Frigga dishes out discipline to her adoptive son. Insanely cute Tom, angry mamma, a little teenage bottom paddled.





	Adventure In Midgard

It seemed to have taken no time at all for Thomas to grow to a tall, handsome teenager. He and his brothers, Thor and Loki grew close. Tom had a special bond with Loki it seemed. The two boys even looked amazingly alike. Both with slender, athletic builds, huge, sapphire blue eyes that always seemed to hold an inner sadness. They even sounded alike. Whereas Loki had jet black hair though, Thomas’ head was adorned with a mop of golden curls. Frigga jokingly called them ‘the twins,’ to their amusement. In truth, although Loki was hundreds of years old he was, in Midgardian terms only about fifteen years old.  
Thomas’ education had gone well. He excelled in arts and music, but fared less well in Euclid and science. The same was true of Loki. Both boys excelled in one thing above all: Mischief. Odin All Father observed that it was Loki’s influence that always seemed to lead the young mortal astray. Both parents found that they had to enforce a more strict discipline to keep the rowdy youths in line. The young human always seemed to put himself into dangerous predicaments due to his desire to be like his brothers despite his human frailty. Even Loki forgot on several occasions that his brother was a mortal, landing them both in trouble with their mother, Frigga. She worried incessantly about her fragile son.  
Following an incident in which Tom suffered a broken arm, Frigga made a new rule for the boys: Thomas was not to be placed in danger of harm or severe spankings would be doled out. She had lined the pair up in front of her and scolded them both liberally, making sure that they understood what was expected of them. Both boys had promised solemnly to avoid danger and kissed their mother’s cheek. They knew how to disarm her with those sparkling blue eyes and sweet, toothy smiles. They had each gotten a firm pat on their pajama clad bottoms for good measure.  
Two days later, Loki and Thomas begged for permission to travel to Midgard and enjoy the snow that was falling at that time. Odin had thought it best that Thor joined them as a sort of chaperone to make sure that they got into as little mischief as possible. Thomas wanted to visit his parent’s grave and lay flowers on it so Odin gave his permission. All three boys dressed themselves as Midgardians and entered the Bifrost. Heimdall had heard from Odin and cleared it through him, so they were transported to London, England.  
The ground was covered with snow. Loki and Tom made snowballs and playfully pelted Thor and each other with them. Thor insisted that their first stop be the cemetery. Thomas quickly found the headstone and stood at the grave, his lower lip wobbling. In Asgard, Heimdall looked on, a tear rolling down his handsome face. Loki and Thor put their arms around his shoulders and told him that he would always be cared for and loved. Thomas laid a bouquet on the grave and walked away, sniffling. To cheer him up, Thor suggested they take in a show. They visited the cinema and watched an action-adventure movie and had popcorn and sodas. Afterward, they rode the London Eye. Thor announced that he was hungry so they visited a local chip shop and had their dinner. Before long the sun began to go down. Thor told the boys that he was ready to return to Asgard and both boys moaned in protest. He brooked no denial however and brought them to a secluded spot and looked skyward. Heimdall brought them up safe and sound.  
“Did you darlings have a nice visit?” Frigga asked, kissing their cold faces tenderly.  
“Yes mamma.” Tom and Loki said in unison.  
“Yes Mother.” Thor promised, having outgrown ‘mamma.’

* * * *

True to form, three days later Tom was in trouble. This time he had left his partner in crime behind because he couldn’t risk getting him in trouble. His mission was simple enough: He wanted to go back to Midgard just to see if he could. All he had to do was make it down the Bifrost. He knew enough magic at this point to pull it off and was confident he would succeed. He had changed clothes and made himself invisible, waiting for someone to use the Bifrost going to Midgard. He knew that there were a few Midgardian guests in Asgard and that the gateway had been busy as a London bus. What he failed to factor in was where he would land.  
Thomas jumped down the Bifrost as Heimdall transported a couple to Midgard. He landed hard this time, not having Loki and Thor to hold him steady and tumbled for a few yards before landing on a sidewalk. He had road rash on his elbows, knees and one cheek. He sat up, inspecting his scrapes like a small child.  
“Are you alright son?” A voice asked from above. Thomas looked up to see an elderly man standing above him. The old man held his hand out to him and he took it gratefully.  
“Th…thank you sir.” Thomas said, dusting himself off. Suddenly worrying about being caught he left the old man quickly . In his haste to get away he ran directly into the path of a car. He had two seconds to react as a large hand snaked out behind him and yanked him out of harms way. He was quickly turned around to see his adoptive father, Odin staring down at him angrily. He stared up at him, mouth agape, eyes wide as the elderly god grabbed him by the scruff of his neck like a kitten and dragged him to an alley. Heimdall opened the Bifrost and in seconds they were home.  
“Pappa I…” Tom tried to speak but was cut off by a stinging swat to his seat as Odin marched him down the corridor toward his room. Odin pulled the door open and planted another blistering swat on the boy’s bottom, propelling him forward, into the room. He yelped, his hands going back to rub the sting out.  
“Stay!” Odin growled and stormed off. Thomas stood there for a few seconds, in shock. He felt adrenaline surging through his chest. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was for it when his father returned. As he walked over and sat on the bed, the ghost of Odin’s swat made its presence known.  
The doors came open a bit and Loki slipped in. “What’s going on? Did you really go to Midgard? Did you see how angry P…” Just then the doors opened again and Frigga strode in bumping Loki’s rear end and making him stumble forward. Frigga shot the teen a nasty warning look. She wore an expression of motherly exasperation and grim resolve. Loki took one look and said “Good Luck” and ran like a rabbit from the room! Thomas shot to his feet, his eyes growing wide.  
“Thomas William Hiddleston Odinson!” She said, using his whole name! The boy cringed like a puppy. Mamma only used his full name as a preface to a spanking. “What did we tell you about putting yourself in harm’s way? And who gave you leave to use the Bifrost? Heimdall says you made yourself invisible. Is that how we use magic?” Thomas stood, head down, eyes peering up meekly at his angry mother. “Well young man? What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“I’m sorry mamma.” Was all he could get out.  
“Right.” She pointed to the bed. He obediently walked to the bed. Slowly, looking very sad, but obediently. Once there, he sat down. The All Mother reached into her dress pocket and pulled a small wooden paddle out. She walked over to the nervous boy, his eyes tracking the object in her hand. She saw his fear and it squeezed her heart, melting some of her anger. The thought of this sweet, angelic, adorable young boy foolishly putting himself in harms way re ignited some of her anger, steeling her resolve.  
“Thomas, I am very disappointed in you.” She said, taking him by both arms and looking directly into those sad, adorable eyes of his. He gulped, staring down at the paddle in her hand. “Yes, this is for your little bottom.” She said, trying to sound stern.  
“I’m sorry mamma.” He repeated. Tears welled up in his eyes. Frigga’s heart was breaking into little pieces at the sight of her frightened, sad baby.  
“I know. But you are getting a spanking. That was a very, very naughty and foolish thing to do, my son.” She gently pulled the lanky boy over her lap. She left his jeans in place, figuring the paddle would get the point across despite the clothing. He was fairly tender bottomed, as she discovered during previous trips over her lap. He lay still and obedient. “Gods but he is a good boy’ she thought.  
Frigga pulled her hand up and brought the paddle down on the small, round bottom, igniting a fire. Thomas arched his spine and yelped loudly. The paddle make a loud CRACK! And the sound made her jump as well. The boy’s cry was followed instantly by sobbing. Frigga found it very difficult to administer the second swat. She did though, and about two dozen besides. She lightened the severity of the swats in deference to his tender little mortal behind. Frigga spanked the boy strategically, giving special attention to his sit spots. His cries were pitiful but she was aided in her job by a mental image of her precious baby injured or killed. His cries grew more high pitched as she peppered his squirming little behind.  
“Ow! Mamma Please!” He howled at the end, breaking the spell and galvanizing Frigga, staying her hand. Thomas lay across her lap, sobbing his heart out, one hand reaching back pitifully to rub.  
She threw the paddle down on the bed and gathered Thomas’ limp body in her arms. She hugged him tightly, being careful with this fragile mortal child. He had just endured a hiding that even Thor would have bawled his way through. “Shhhhhh. Yes, mamma knows.” She cooed to him, stroking his blond curls. His sweet little boy’s face nuzzled into her shoulder, wetting her with his tears.  
After his tears slowed and then hitches and eventually stopped she looked into his face. “Let mamma see.” She whispered. Thomas nodded, his poor little eyes swollen, his nose red and tears in those beautiful eyes. She rolled him onto his stomach and undid his fly, gently peeling his pants down. His bottom was bright red and very sore looking. His little sit spots were the worst, looking as though they may bruise. Her heart broke and she ghosted her hand over it, hoping her gentle caress gave some comfort.  
“I love you mamma.” A little voice came from under her hand. A single tear tracked down Frigga’s porcelain cheek.  
“Mamma loves you too, baby.” She answered softly.  
“Muh…my b…bottom hurts mamma.” He said sounding so little.  
“I know my love.” She replied, not apologizing for the blistering she gave him. “You must never do anything so dangerous again. Promise mamma.”  
“I promise.” Thomas squeaked, sniffling. “Is Pappa going to spank me too?” he asked meekly.  
“No. Pappa came to me to spank you. He was too angry. Your father would never punish you in anger.” She said, looking vaguely dissonant about that, having just paddled the daylights out of the boy in anger. Thomas could imagine what kind of spanking he would have suffered had Odin been the one to do it. As though he could hear his thoughts, Odin walked in. Thomas tensed immediately. Frigga held him still over her lap.  
“All Father.” She said sweetly. Odin looked like he had calmed down a bit. He looked down at Thomas’ well tanned bottom and nodded. He knelt down to face the upside down boy.  
“You gave us a fright, Little One.” He said, mock sternly.  
“Yes father.” Thomas answered meekly. “I’m sorry.” He squeaked.  
“I know.” The All Father patted the boy’s head and smiled. “Frigga give the boy some ice.” He commanded, kissing his wife sweetly. She patted Thomas’ thin back and he got up, carefully pulling his jeans and boxers up. He scooted to his father and hugged him, then back to his mother, giving her a sweet hug and kiss.  
“I want you to apologize to Heimdall, son.” Odin ordered.  
“Yes sir.” Thomas replied. He stopped just before going out the door. “Is Heimdall going to spank me too?” he asked, looking worried.  
“I don’t think so.” Odin replied. “Scoot!” he pointed to the door and Thomas flew out of it, flapping his Midgardian trainers on the glossy floor as he ran.  
Frigga fetched a long sigh and sat down heavily on the bed, looking exhausted. Odin sat next to her and put one hand on her knee. “You would have been proud of me husband.” She said, looking at her husband thoughtfully. “I really tanned his little bottom.” The Old God smiled warmly.  
“I know. I could hear it all the way to the throne room.” He said, smiling wryly.  
“I used this.” She grabbed the little paddle and showed it to him. Odin’s eyebrows raised appreciatively.  
“Where did you get that?” He asked.  
“I had the wood crafters make it for me.” She replied, proud of her resourcefulness.  
“You are a woman of many talents.” Odin said, grinning. 

* * * *

In the BiFrost chamber, Heimdall stood at his post, looking intimidating. Even though Thomas was a lanky 5 feet 7 inches tall this giant of a man made him look like a toddler.  
“Greetings, my young prince.” The big sentry boomed, his back to the boy.  
“Hello sir.” Thomas replied timidly. “I wanted to say I’m sorry for deceiving you.” He approached the lock, fearing the worst. At first the huge man was silent. This was worse than anything, Thomas thought. Even a scolding would be better than this scary silence. Finally Heimdall stood the Great Sword up and turned toward the frightened boy, smiling as he advanced upon him. Thomas gulped and felt decidedly dizzy.  
When he reached the boy finally he stopped and looked down upon him, smiling. His strange orange eyes glowing. Thomas’ mouth hung open and his enormous blue eyes peered up meekly. Heimdall reached out to him and patted his narrow shoulder gently.  
“I accept your apology Little One.” The big sentry purred. “Your parents were beside themselves with worry.” Thomas gulped again.  
“I know, sir and I was punished. My m…mother paddled me really hard.” He pointed to his bottom to illustrate. Heimdall nodded, looking sympathetic.  
“Poor little fellow. Well, you must do what your parents tell you to do. Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes sir.” Thomas replied. He was beginning to relax now that it seemed like he would avoid more pain.  
“Do you know why my eyes are orange?” Heimdall asked the boy.  
“No sir.” Thomas replied, cocking his head charmingly. Heimdall smiled despite himself.  
“They are orange because I have The Sight. I can see everything in the Universe.” He said gently. “When you hid yourself from me and later reappeared, I could see you.”  
“Oh.”  
“Promise me you will always be a good boy and obey your parents.” Heimdall said.  
“I promise.”  
“Good.” He turned Thomas around and gave his bottom a very gentle pat. The boy winced and rubbed it anyway, looking up at Heimdall with enormous, innocent eyes. “There. Now you need not fear my palm.” He said, chuckling in his baritone voice.  
“Thank you sir.” Thomas said and he ran from the room to find Loki. he couldn’t wait to tell him of his adventure!


End file.
